1. Field of the Invention
The subject matter disclosed generally relates to the field of hand worn washing devices.
2. Background Information
Items such as cars and dogs are typically washed by applying soap, and then adding water to scrub the item. It would be desirable to provide a hand worn device that can simultaneously apply soap and water to improve the efficiency of the process.
The prior art includes devices that include a chamber of soap. Water is passed by an opening in the soap chamber and soap is pulled out of the chamber under a venturi effect. There are other devices wherein water is allowed to flow into one end of the soap chamber and out another end of the chamber. These devices introduce both soap and water to the item that is to be washed. The soap is not mixed with the water as it is dispensed from the device. This requires the user to mix the soap and water on the item. It would be desirable to provide a hand worn device that mixes the soap and water before being dispensed from the device. It would be desirable to provide mixed soap and water with a device that does not include any moving mechanical parts or an electrical energy sources, such as a battery.